


lessons in bikes and love

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bicycle lessons, Confessions, Happy Birthday Jisung!, Idea from Jaemin's Bubble lol, Jisung doesn't know how to ride a bike, Kissing, M/M, Open Ending, accidental confessions, but he does now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “You can’t ride a bike?!” Chenle squawks. “What do you mean you can’t ride a bike?”“I can’t ride a bike,” Jisung repeats. “I just never learned how, I was always too scared to as a kid.”“That is unacceptable,” Chenle declares. “I am teaching you right now.”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	lessons in bikes and love

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jisung!!! this is a birthday fic that i wrote in a very short time frame so i hope you all enjoy!!

“You can’t ride a bike?!” Chenle squawks. “What do you mean you can’t ride a bike?” 

“I can’t ride a bike,” Jisung repeats. “I just never learned how, I was always too scared to as a kid.” 

Chenle turns on the couch to face him, giving him an unimpressed look. “You’re turning twenty in, like, three hours.” 

“That is correct.” 

“And you don’t know how to ride a bike.” 

“Also correct.” 

“That is unacceptable,” Chenle declares. “I am teaching you right now.” 

“Right now?” Jisung asks. “Chenle, it’s like nine pm.” 

“Too bad, so sad.” He stands up off the couch, pulling out his phone. “Follow me.” 

“But Chenle.” Jisung stands as well, following Chenle to the front door. 

“Jaemin said we can borrow his bike,” Chenle says, putting his phone back in his pocket. He sticks his feet in his shoes. Jisung puts on his own shoes, grabbing his coat off the coat hook and slipping it on. 

“Come on, the walk to campus is pretty short, and you know where Jaemin’s apartment is, right?” Chenle asks. 

“Dude, we were there last week. How do you not know?” 

Chenle shrugs. “Forgot.” 

“Fair, I guess.” Jisung follows Chenle out the door, grabbing his keys and stuffing them in his coat pocket. He locks the door behind them. 

“Dude, it’s freezing out,” Jisung says, hurrying out onto the street after Chenle (who did Not wait for Jisung to finish locking the door). 

“‘S not that cold,” Chenle says. “Come on.” He nods down the street. Chenle offers a hand. Tentatively, Jisung takes it, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Chenle’s hand is warm, and soft. They’ve held hands before, yeah, but never so casually, so flippantly. 

“Why are you making that face?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung wrinkles his nose. “What face?” 

“That face you make.” 

Jisung gives him an unimpressed look. “I really don’t know what face you’re talking about.” 

Chenle sighs. “That face you make when you’re thinking too much about something.” 

“I guess I’m just thinking about something then,” Jisung says. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung shrugs. “How much you annoy me.” 

Chenle scoffs. “Excuse me? I, out of the pure kindness of my heart, offer to teach you to ride a bike and this is how you treat me?” 

“It’s late!” 

Chenle scoffs again, waving his hand flippantly. “Details.” 

Jisung laughs, partially in disbelief. “You really are something,” he says. 

And he is. Chenle’s been his best friend for three years and Jisung’s still figuring him out. And yet Jisung still likes him … 

They enter the campus, and Jisung leads the way to Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, and Donghyuck’s apartment. It’s a quiet night on campus. The moon is high in the clear sky, surrounded by scattered stars. 

“There,” Jisung says quietly, pointing to Jaemin’s apartment. There’s a bike rack in front of it, with one bike strapped to it. Chenle, unfortunately, drops Jisung’s hand and walks up to the bike, undoing the bike lock. 

“How did you —” 

“Jaemin gave me the code,” Chenle says, placing the bike lock on the ground and pulling the bike away, wheeling it over to Jisung. 

“Ready to learn?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung gulps. “Not really, no.” 

“You just get on the bike, put your feet on the pedals, and start to pedal.” 

Jisung wrinkles his nose. “You say that like it’s easy.” 

“It is easy. Now get on the bike.” 

“Um, no, I don’t really want to get on the bike.” 

Chenle gives him an unimpressed look. “Park Jisung. Get on the bike.” 

“Are you sure about this? I don’t have, like, knee pads or elbow pads.” Jisung skeptically eyes the bike. 

“Dude. You’re nineteen, not five.” 

Jisung pouts. “But I don’t want to get hurt.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Chenle says. “Come on, get on the bike.”

Jisung sides, but gets on the bike, keeping his feet firmly on the ground. 

“You’re not gonna, I don’t know, hold me up or anything?” Jisung asks hopefully. 

“Nah.” 

“I hate you.” 

“You love me,” Chenle sings.

“Definitely not that.” Jisung gives him a look of disgust. Chenle laughs brightly. 

“Just give it a try,” Chenle says. “It’s easier than you think.” 

Jisung purses his lips. This is fine. “You’re really unhelpful.” 

Chenle shrugs. “Just put your feet on the pedals and start movin’.”

Jisung sighs. He may as well give it a shot. He tentatively puts a foot on the pedal and pushes, yelping when the bike begins to move. He’s just about to lift his other foot to put on the pedal when the bike tilts. He quickly places his foot down, catching himself. 

“Chenle,” Jisung whines. “Can you please help me out?” 

“Oh, alright.” Chenle walks over to him, placing one hand on the handlebars and one hand on Jisung’s back. “Now try,” he says, softer than before. 

Jisung gulps. He places his first foot on the pedal and begins to move, then shakily brings his other foot up. The bike begins to wobble, but Chenle keeps the front of the bike up by his hold on the handlebars. 

“Pedal,” Chenle orders. Jisung does as he says, moving his feet. The bike moves slowly, and it’s very wobbly, but it moves all the same. 

“Try pedalling a bit faster. It’s easier if you’re faster,” Chenle says. 

Jisung nods, pedalling the slightest bit faster. The bike moves a bit straighter, wobbling less. 

“This isn’t that bad!” Jisung says excitedly. 

“I’m gonna let go,” Chenle says. 

“Wait! No, don’t do—” Chenle lets go, and Jisung yelps. The bike continues to move shakily. 

“How do I stop?” Jisung asks. The sidewalk is ending. 

“You just stop,” Chenle says easily. 

“You just—That is not helpful!” Jisung calls. 

“Pedal slower.” Chenle jogs up next to him. “It’s really not that hard.”

“Why are you so mean to me?” Jisung asks, taking his eyes off the road to glare at Chenle. 

“Just because I like you doesn’t mean I’m gonna be nice to you.”

“You what?!” Jisung yelps. The bike swerves to the side, going half on the grass before falling over, bringing Jisung down with it. Still tangled up in the bike, Jisung looks up at Chenle. “You _what?!”_

Chenle’s cheeks are a brilliant red. “I did not mean to say that,” he mutters. 

“You, Zhong Chenle, you like me?” Jisung asks, untangling himself from the bike. He manages to escape and stands. 

“I dunno. Where’d you hear that?” 

Jisung gives him an unimpressed look. “You just said you like me.” 

Chenle scoffs. “No. I don’t know what you're talking about.” 

“Oh, I see.” Jisung smirks. “You’re flustered.” 

Chenle’s cheeks turn a darker red. “I am not flustered!” 

“You’re totally flustered.” 

“Shut up,” Chenle says. “I do not like you. You’re insufferable.” 

“What if I said I liked you?” Jisung asks, mustering his courage. 

Chenle pauses. He turns to Jisung, squinting. “You like me?” 

“Um, maybe? Depends. Do you like me?” 

“I dunno. Do you like me?” 

They both stare at each other. They’re standing rather close now. 

“This is completely unproductive.” Jisung crosses his arms. “Do you like me or n—” 

He’s cut off by Chenle grabbing his cheeks, pulling him down, and kissing him. Chenle pulls away before Jisung can kiss back. 

“Does that answer your question?” Chenle grumbles, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. 

“Oh my god, you just kissed me.” Jisung’s jaw drops. 

“Shut up!” Chenle shoves him. Jisung laughs, stumbling. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so flustered,” Jisung says, amused. “You know, you’re pretty cute when you blush.” 

“I said shut up!” 

“Chenle,” Jisung says. Chenle finally looks at him. Jisung grins. “Make me.” 

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> yay!! you read it!! thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed!!! be sure to celebrate jisung's birthday, wishing him a happy and healthy recovery :D
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
